A broadcasting and communication system, for example, a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Media Transport (MMT) system provides various large-capacity content such as High Definition (HD) content, Ultra High Definition (UHD) content, and the like.
According to diversification of content and increases in large-capacity content such as HD content and UHD content on a multimedia communication system, data congestion has become more serious on a network. Due to such a condition, content transmitted by a signal transmission device (e.g., a host A) is not completely transferred to a signal reception device (e.g., a host B) and some of the content is lost en route.
In general, data is transmitted on a packet basis, and accordingly data loss is generated on a transmission packet basis. Accordingly, if the transmission packet is lost on a network, the signal reception device cannot receive the lost transmission packet, and thus cannot know data within the lost transmission packet. As a result, a user may be inconvenienced. For example, the user may experience audio signal quality deterioration, video picture quality deterioration, video picture break, caption omission, file loss, and the like.
In view of the above, there is a need for a scheme for repairing data loss occurred on a network.
If data is lost on the network, one of schemes which support repair of data lost in a signal reception apparatus is a scheme in which a source block is generated using a preset number of data packets which may have various lengths referred to as a source packet, and repair information including information such as, for example, parity data or a repair packet is added to the source block through a Forward Error Correction (FEC) encoding.
In the scheme described above, upon detecting that data loss occurs, the signal reception apparatus may perform a decoding operation using the repair information. Packets including a plurality of content which require different transmission reliability may be included in one source block. In this case, if an amount of repair packets necessary for one source block is determined based on a packet which requires the highest reliability among packets included in the source packet, then packets which require low reliability among the packets included in the source packet are overprotected thereby decreasing a network efficiency. In contrast, if amount of repair packets necessary for one source block is determined based on a packet which requires the lowest reliability among the packets included in the source packet, then packets which require high reliability among the packets included in the source packet may not be repaired.
However, in a current broadcasting and communication system, no scheme exists for effectively repairing data loss by effectively considering transmission reliability for packets included in a source block.
Accordingly, in a broadcasting and communication system, there is a need for a scheme for effectively repairing data loss by effectively considering transmission reliability for packets included in a source block.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.